


A McLennon Christmas Special...

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: The Beatles enjoy the most special time of the year. Merry Crimble.





	A McLennon Christmas Special...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

Christmas was just one month away and Brian did not know this because he had looked on the calendar which hung in his kitchen. Somehow Christmas time made The Beatles go a little crazy. Like little kids. But kids were easier to handle than them. Brian was certain of it.

            ‘Listen, do you want to know a secret.’ John sang as he walked around their apartment, not really doing anything. Paul ignored John. The paper he was reading was far more interesting than a singing John Lennon.

‘Do you promise not the tell. Whoa. Closer, let me whisper in your ear, say the words you to hear.’ John continued. He walked over to Paul, who was lying on the cough.

‘Crimble time is near.’ He sang into Paul’s ear. Paul smiled and turned to look at him.

‘Listen, do you want to know a secret.’ Paul sang to him. John nodded.

‘Do you promise not to tell? Closer, let me whisper in your ear.’ Paul sang with a smile. John moved his head closer to Paul.

‘Say the words you long to hear.’ Paul continued, ‘Wait another month!’ He sang loudly. John moved away and hit Paul on the back of his head.

‘Stupid git.’ He said. Paul grinned at him before returning to his paper.

            George walked into the small living room with Ringo following closely behind him. Both were completely wet because due to the rain.

‘You could’ve waited!’ Ringo exclaimed as he shut the door behind them.

‘Hmm. Whatever…’ George responded. He went straight to the kitchen. Paul, who was still reading his paper, peeked over the cough to see what was going on.

‘What do you mean? ‘Whatever’? I’m soaked!’ Ringo said loudly. George’s head appeared by the door.

‘So? I’m too!’ George nearly yelled.

‘That’s no excuse!’ Ringo replied.

‘How was that not?!’ George’s head disappeared again. Ringo wanted to walk to him, but when he passed the cough, Paul grabbed his water dripping jacket. Ringo nearly jumped two feet up in the air.

‘Jesus, Paul! You nearly scared me half to death!’ Ringo said.

‘Pity it didn’t!’ George yelled from the kitchen. Ringo wanted to ran over to him to shout at him, but Paul threw him on the cough with him.

‘Paul! Just fucking let me go!’ Ringo shouted. Paul held him tightly against him.

‘You can do that with John! Just let go of me!’ Ringo said. Paul shook his head and held him tighter. Ringo groaned. Suddenly the bedroom door to John’s room opened and John stormed in.

‘What the hell! Let’s keep the Christmas spirit alive here!’ He shouted angrily . Paul bit his lip not to laugh. Ringo stopped moving. George peeked into the living room to see what was happening. He had a  bagel  in his mouth.

‘Eh, That’s mine!’ Paul shouted from the cough.

‘SHUT It!’ John screamed. Paul immediately fell quiet. George took the bagel out of his mouth and Ringo looked down at the ground.

‘Thank you.’ John said with a sigh. He turned around and walked back into his bedroom again. He shut the door with a loud bang. 

* * *

 

John sighed as he closed the door behind him. All he needed was a little bit of peace. That means, no shouting or screaming. Is that too much to ask for? John didn’t think so. He looked at his notebook which lay open on his desk with a pen near to it, waiting for him to start writing, or rather scratching, again. John shook his head and walked over to the ensuite bathroom. He flicked on the lights, picked up the glass which stood on the sink, filled it with water and walked out again. He sat down at his little desk and took a sip from his glass of freshly filled cold water. He felt how the water ran down his throat. The feeling made him shiver. He put the glass down and looked at the content of his notebook. He let his hand ran through his auburn hair.

 

‘Oh, Macca. What on earth am I going to give you?’ He asked himself softly. Nobody had to know he sometimes talked to himself like this. People thought he was crazy enough already, anyway.

            There was a knock on the door. John quickly put the notebook aside and closed it. He grabbed a book and pretended to be reading.

‘Who?’ he asked.

‘It’s George. Do you mind?’ The answer came. John sighed and removed his thick framed glasses from his nose.

‘Sure…’ He replied to the closed door. The door opened slowly and soon a blurred George appeared in the doorframe. He closed the door behind him and walked over to John. He had something in his hand, but John couldn’t see what it was. It was white, that was the only thing he could see. When George was closer his view was clearer and he could see it was a cup.

‘I’ve made us all some hot chocolate. Thought you might like some too.’ He said as he placed it in front of John on the desk. It was steamy and had whipped cream on top. John took it and drank a little. The warm drink made John warm up a little on the inside. The cream stuck to his upper lip, making a little white mustache.  George smiled. John noticed it but left it there.

‘Thanks. It’s good.’ He thanked him. George pointed at his lip.

‘Good, but you’ve got a little something. There.’ He said. John shrugged and turned on his seat so he was facing the wall by his desk and not George. He opened his book again. He could feel George watching him.

‘I don’t care. I like it. Might grow one later.’ He replied. George laughed softly.

‘Fine. I don’t mind.’ He said. John took another sip from the warm chocolate.

‘If that’s all I’d like to continue.’ He said as he pretended to read. Actually he just wanted George to piss off so he could continue working on Paul’s Christmas present. He could hear George laugh.

‘Oh, come on John. You can’t lie to me. What are you really doing?’ He asked. He placed his hand on the desk and leaned on it. John looked up at him. George had a knowingly grin on his face. John sighed.

‘Ah, fine. Whatever. You’ll probably find out anyway.’ He said as he took his notebook and opened it at the right page. He showed it to George.

‘I’m thinking of something to give to Paul for Christmas.’ John said. George read it over and raised an eyebrow.

‘Okay? That’s sweet I guess.’  He said. John leaned with his head on the desk.

‘I just don’t know what to give him. Or do for that matter of fact. I just can’t think of anything. I hate this!’ he said with a groan. George picked up the notebook and looked it over a couple of times.

‘You really don’t have anything yet, have you?’ George asked. John groaned.

‘What makes you think that?’ John asked in a sarcastic tone.

‘Well, it’s full of scratches for starters…’ George mumbled softly. John bonked with his head on his desk a few times.

‘John, why don’t you just give him something simple?’ George asked with a sigh as he threw the book back on the desk. John shook his head and looked up at him.

‘You don’t understand. I have to do something special. It’s our first Christmas…’ John said softly as if he was embarrassed. George chuckled.

‘You sound like a bloody bird, John.’ He said. John pushed him playfully.

‘Careful with what you say, Harrison.’ He said with a grin. George stuck his tongue out to him.

‘I’ll help you then.’ He said. He sat down on John’s bed.

‘Not sure if that will help.’ John whispered as he turned to George.

‘You’d be surprised.’ George replied. John smiled. Luckily he had such good friends. 

* * *

 

John and George were sitting on John’s bed in his room with the door locked. John hoped Paul wouldn’t think anything weird of it. George had assured him he wouldn’t. John could only hope so. He didn’t want a fight with him at Christmas. Never of course, but certainly not at Christmas.

            ‘Okay, John. What do you want?’ George asked him with twinkling eyes.

‘I don’t know…’ John said. He truly didn’t know. George sighed.

‘Okay. Let’s start from scratch then. A present or… something more of a gesture?’ George asked him. John thought about it.

‘Like what?’ He asked. George ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

‘Well err… You know.  Maybe something… err… More _sexual_?’ He asked. His face got a little red and so did John’s. But also a smile appeared.

‘I’d like that.’ He said with a naughty grin. But after a few seconds it disappeared.

‘But I’m not sure if Paul would like it.’ He said. He bit his lip. George smiled.

‘Oh, believe me. He’ll enjoy that.’ He said suggestively. John narrowed his eyes.

‘What does Paul talk to you about?’ he asked. George blushed.

‘Well. Let’s say it’s more than I’d like to.’ He answered. John’s eyes grew wide.

‘Okay. Something err… Sexy then.’ George said. John nodded.

‘Yes, let’s go with that.’ He agreed.

            The pair went through a couple of ideas but they just couldn’t come up with anything. Or it would be a problem because Paul had to dress up as well and John wanted it all to be a surprise for him. John had suggested to get some booze so they could come up with real weird ideas. It didn’t help with the amount of the ideas, but it did help to get the mood up.

            ‘Maybe a little background information. Talking about it might help.’ George suggested. John put down his bottle of beer and nodded. He sat back with his back against the headboard.

‘Sure. What do you want to know?’ He asked. George grinned and laid his head on John’s lap as he smiled up to him.

‘How’s the sex?’ He asked bluntly. John laughed.

‘I thought you already knew a lot!’ he said. George laughed too.

‘Yeah, but only from Paul’s point of few. Come on, Johnny! Tell me!’ he nearly pleaded. John grinned.

‘Okay, fine. It’s good.’ He answered. George hit him in his belly. John groaned.

‘What was that for?!’ He asked. George couldn’t help laughing.

‘Tell me more, you git. Who’s the top? Who’s doing what? What do you like? What does Paul like? Any previous role playing? Do you enjoy having sex in public or is it just a quickie to get the erections go away?’ George asked. John slapped him in the face with a laugh.

‘Wake up, Harrison! You’re getting a little too personal here.’ He said. George sat up and put his knees on both sides of John’s body and hovered over him. John looked up at him, not pushing him off. George smiled at him as he placed his hand on John’s shoulders.

‘You could of course let me know what it’s like to have sex with John Lennon.’

He suggested. He licked his lips. John laughed and pushed him off.

‘In your dreams, you dirty fucker. I’m still Paul’s, thanks you.’ He answered.

‘Just checking…’ George replied as he got of him and sat down next to John.

John handed him a  beer. George took it gladly.

‘Okay, I’ll tell. But don’t get hard or I’ll throw you out!’ John warned him. George nodded.  He took a sip from his drink.

‘Fine. You won’t anyways.’ He replied.

            ‘Are you going to take notes?’ John asked with a grin.

‘What would I do that?’ George asked. John shrugged.

‘To have something to wank to later.’ He joked. George pushed him playfully.

‘Shut it Lennon. Just talk!’ He said.

‘Fine. Make sure you’ll hear. I won’t be saying it twice.’ John warned.

‘Sorry, what? I didn’t catch that.’ George replied.

‘Git.’ John spoke softly. He took a sip from his drink and placed it on the bedside table. George was watching him, making sure he would catch every word.

‘Okay. To answer your questions. I’m top mostly. Paul screams like a girl, which is a total turn on.’ John said. George nodded and licked his lips.

‘Paul’s kind of into the dirty stuff, though he also likes it to be romantic. But mostly the ideas for role play are his. As you probably noticed I’m not that great in coming up with them, although I do always prepare everything into every tiny detail. We once played that I was Dracula and I was drinking his blood. I got some fake, eatable blood from some weird shop in Germany. It was great. Very sexy. And once Paul actually dressed up as a hooker and stuff. It was great seeing those legs in knickers and stockings. Felt so good as they moved over my cock. He loves sitting on my cock too and he loves it when I pull his hair as he sucks me and he always licks his own cum of my…’ John told him. He got carried away. George stopped him.

‘Okay, I get it. You two are disgusting. Too much fucking information.’ He told John.

‘Oh. I like your choose of words.’ He said with a grin. He got a pillow in his face as  a reply. He heard George laugh loudly.

‘You’re the one who wanted to know…’ He said. He threw the pillow back. It missed George and fell on the ground.

‘Okay. I think I know enough about that kind of stuff. Let’s say Paul’s very submissive with you, right?’ George asked. John nodded.

‘Yeah, but we do switch roles once in a while. He spanked me a few times. God, did that feel good. And then after that feeling that cock deep inside…’ George silenced him by placing his hand over John’s mouth.

‘Okay, thanks. I get it. But it’s mostly Paul who’s err… well, being fucked.’ George said. John nodded with a grin.

‘He loves feeling me hard cock thrusting deep into him, making him spasm and his head spin, pushing back at me…’ George pushed John off the bed.

‘Okay, fine. I’ll shut up.’ John said with a laugh.

‘Thanks. I warn you, Lennon. One more time and I’ll slit your throat.’ George replied.

‘Oh, watch it, Mr Harrison. Or you won’t get your presents this year for being a naughty boy!’ John said  in a posh tone. An idea popped into George’s head. He stared blankly at John.

‘What? What did I say?’ john asked him. George suddenly jumped on the bed and hugged John tightly.

‘Eh, get off me! I don’t want to fuck with you!’ John shouted. George grinned at him.

‘I’ve got it, John! I’ve got it!’ He said enthusiastically. John raised an eyebrow.

‘What? A boner?’ He asked.

‘Well, that too… but I’ve got an idea for you Christmas surprise!’ George responded  as he bounced up and down on the bed, making John almost fall off.

* * *

 

It was snowing heavily outside. Christmas music was playing softly in the background. The fire in the fireplace was crisping and it was giving the room a warm feeling and a nice glow. John was on his hands and knees in front of the beautiful large tree. Paul was standing on the top, trying to get the star at the top of it. The finishing touch. The last piece of decoration in the tree.

‘John! Don’t move that much! I’m about to fall!’ Paul warned his boyfriend.

‘I’m sorry, love. My nose is itchy. I have to scratch.’ John apologized.

‘Don’t you dare, John. You’re going to be my death one day.’ Paul replied with a chuckle. John shook his head, in the hope that would help against his itching nose.

‘Paul, please hurry up…’John said. He wrinkled his nose. Paul grinned.

‘Yeah. I’m almost finished. I just need to be a little higher.’ He said. John groaned and pushed himself up a bit. Paul grabbed John’s hair to keep him from falling.

‘Ah, Paul!’ John moaned. Paul bit his lip and stretched. He put up the star.

‘Sorry, Johnny.’ He said in full concentration. He pushed the star down a little and straightened it so it was just right. Paul smiled to himself. The tree was finished.

            ‘Here. You could use this.’ John said as he handed Paul a cup of hot chocolate. Paul, who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace staring at the licking flames, took it from him and thanked him. John sat down next to him. He leaned with his back against the cough. Paul drank from his chocolate. John moved his hand in Paul’s hair and started playing with it. He heard Paul chuckle.

‘What’s funny?’ He asked. Paul sighed and leaned back against John. His head on John’s chest. John wrapped one hand around him and kissed the top of his head.

‘Nothing. I just really like Christmas I guess.’ Paul answered. John smiled against Paul’s dark brown hair. He also drank a little of his hot chocolate. The cream on top made another mustache. Paul looked up at him and smiled.

‘You’ve got a little something…’ He said with a loving smile. John smiled back. He moved his hand over his face but not wiping the mustache away.

‘John, it’s still there.’ Paul said with a grin.

‘Well, you should remove it than, since I can’t wipe it away myself.’ John answered. Paul grinned, moved closer and licked the sweet cream from John’s upper lip.

‘You look amazing when you do that.’ John said. Paul smiled and leaned back against him. John played with Paul’s hair as his eyes were fixed on the fire. Paul moaned, enjoying the feeling John’s fingers were giving him. John smiled and kissed his cheek. Paul wiggled around, moving into John’s touch as he put his hot chocolate aside.

‘I love you…’ John said softly into Paul’s ear. He saw Paul smile in the corner of his eye. John kissed Paul’s ear.

‘I love you too, Johnny.’ Paul answered. He slowly turned and kissed John passionately on his lips. John immediately kissed back with the same passion. Their cheeks flushed red. Paul placed his hands on John’s shoulders and sat on his lap facing him. He took John’s cup from him and placed it on the table next to the cough. John smiled at him and gave him a little Eskimo kiss. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist and pulled him closer against his chest. Paul snuggled against him and placed little butterfly kisses on the base of his neck. John giggled at the feeling.

‘You’re so cute. Do you know that?’ He asked. Paul giggled against John’s neck.

‘I want you. You’re all I want.’ Paul whispered into John’s ear as he nibbled on it. John chuckled and lowered his hand to Paul’s juicy bum.

‘Well, don’t I have it easy for Christmas, then.’ He said. Paul pulled slightly at John’s earlobe with his teeth, making John moan a little.

‘You wish…’ He said with a grin. He slowly let his ass rub over John’s growing crotch. John’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let a groan escape from his lips. He moved a little and made Paul hook his legs behind his back. Paul got the hint and wrapped his arms around John’s neck as he continued to nibble at John’s skin, making it a little red. John placed his hands under Paul’s bum and lifted him up as he stood up. Paul moaned as his erection rubbed against John’s belly. John carefully walked to the bedroom they shared and shut the door behind them with his foot as Paul continued to kiss him with all his will.

            John carefully laid Paul on the bed. Paul gripped at John’s shirt and pulled him down on the bed with him. He smiled and forced his lips against John’s with a moan. John smiled against Paul’s, full, red lips. John broke the kiss and looked at Paul with a wide smile. Paul smiled back.

‘You’re lips have the same red colour as Santa’s coat.’ He said sweetly. Paul laughed.

‘Good way to turn me on, John. Start talking about a fat guy in a red costume.’

‘I do what I can to make you horny, my love.’ John replied. Paul shook his head and smile as he pulled John’s head down and placed his lips against John’s.

‘I love you so much.’ John moaned against Paul’s lips. He could feel Paul smile.

Paul tangled his fingers in John’s hair and pulled him closer against him. John placed a hand on Paul’s side and slowly started to move Paul’s shirt up, exposing Paul’s pale, soft skin. Paul’s moaned as he felt John’s fingers on his bare skin. John buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck and sucked on the salty skin. Paul moaned and tangled their legs together. John smiled against Paul’s flesh, making Paul giggle, as he caressed every inch of Paul’s side, belly and chest with his fingertips. Paul closed his eyes and moaned at the ticklish feeling he enjoyed so much. He arched his back as John’s finger rubbed over his nipple. His hands fell out of John’s soft, auburn hair. John slowly began to kiss his way down to Paul’s chest. The few hairs on Paul’s chest tickled his cheeks. John kissed one of Paul’s nipples as he caressed the other with his fingers. Paul moaned. John slowly flicked his tongue over Paul’s erect nipple and sucked gently.

‘Ahh, fuck John…’ Paul groaned as John nibbled at his nipple and pinched the other. John lifted his head and looked Paul deep into his lovely, big puppy eyes. He traced Paul’s lips with one of his fingers. Paul trembled at the loving contact. John slowly leaned in and kissed Paul lovingly and tenderly, yet passionate and possessively on his lips. Paul gripped the sheets as John rolled with his hips over his own.

‘Oh, yeah…’ he moaned.

            John kissed Paul’s chest with love as he slowly exposed Pau’s entire chest. The moon that shined through the window was reflected by Paul’s white skin, making him glow a little. John wanted to make this time special. He didn’t want to have sex or fuck Paul. He wanted to kiss him, hug him and hold him close. He wanted to make Paul feel good. He wanted to make love to him. He wanted Paul to feel the love he felt for him. John trailed his tongue over Paul’s glistering pale skin from his erect nipple to his neck, then to his jaw, then his cheek, his nose, his eyes and finally his lips. Paul gripped at John’s shirt as John lovingly let their tongue dance the dance of love in their mouths as he moaned softly into Paul’s open mouth.

            ‘Oh, John. You’re driving me crazy baby.’ Paul said, breathing heavily as he broke the intense kiss. John smiled at him. He took his head in his hands and kissed him lovingly on his lips. Paul gripped at John’s wrists and let his eyes fell shut. John was making his head spin. He was being so gently and lovingly, Paul almost couldn’t take it anymore.

            John gently began to pull Paul’s shirt from his body. Paul lifted his upper body to help John take it off. John made sure his fingertips caressed Paul’s skin lightly, making his get goose bumps all over. Paul took a hold of John’s shirt to and pulled it off over his head too. John kissed Paul again as their shirts lay on the ground. John noticed a lock of Paul’s silky hair was hanging over his face. He gently brushed it away with his finger as he smiled lovingly at his cute boyfriend who was blushing at how John was treating him. John took Paul’s head in his hand and pulled him closer to him as he placed his lips against Paul’s forehead. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s waist, wanting to hold him close. John smiled against Paul’s forehead.

            John slowly pushed Paul back on the bed again and moved his kisses lower and lower, licking at every bit of skin he passed on his way. Paul tangled his fingers in John’s hair and pulled a little. John looked up at Paul as he licked his way down to the waistband to Paul’s underwear which was a little higher than his jeans. Paul groaned loudly from the back of his throat as John cupped him through his jeans. He fell back on the bed and arched his back. John quickly moved back up and kissed him as he stroked Paul through his jeans. Paul pushed his hips up a little and moaned against John’s lips. John moved his hand a little higher and started to unbutton Paul’s jeans and dragged the zipper down. Paul held John close against him.

            John dragged Paul’s tight jeans down and threw them with their shirts on the ground. Paul giggled as sat up. He wrapped his arms around John and kissed him deeply, making John blush and get painfully hard.

‘Oh, Macca.’ He moaned. Paul let himself fall back on the bed and took John with him, not letting their lips part. Paul’s hand carefully went down to John’s jeans and took them off as well as they continued to kiss. Sloppy, lovingly, sweet kisses. John moved his hand into Paul’s boxers and caressed Paul’s bare ass with one hand as he played with Paul’s hair with the other. Paul was a bit more bold and let his hand slip into the front of John’s briefs and began to stroke him gently with his left hand, his fingers caressing John’s sensitive spots. John let his head rest on Paul’s shoulder as he breathed heavily. He too let his hand move to the front and took a hold of Paul’s hard on. Paul groaned as John’s fingers started to pleasure him. John lived his head to meet Paul’s eyes. Their eyes locked and they stared into each other’s eyes as they stroked each other. John cupped Paul’s cheek and kissed him passionately as he pulled at Paul’s cock. Paul moaned in pleasure.

            John slowly moved on top of Paul, his hand still on Paul’s erection. Their underwear had no also come off. John kissed Paul’s cheeks and jaw and moved down to Paul’s dripping cock. He licked the base as he looked up at Paul.

‘Oh… John.’ Paul moaned loudly. John smiled to himself. Paul had no idea how sexy he looked when he was moaning and calling out his name while he was lying on the bed under him, sweating as pleasure took over. John slowly let Paul’s cock slip into his mouth completely and started to suck as he took him in further and further with every suck. Paul moaned and curled up with toes as he gripped at John’s auburn hair.

‘So good, John. Ahh fuck… So good…’ He moaned from the back of his throat. John thought it was the most sexy sound he had ever heard.

‘I love you…’ He said sexily. He kissed the tip before taking him fully into his mouth, deep-throating him, making Paul squirm in pleasure.

‘John… Please… oh… ah oh… Please I want…. Ah I want you…’ Paul moaned. John hummed around Paul’s shaft. Paul threw his head back in pleasure.

‘John, please. I can’t… I can’t…’ Paul couldn’t say much more. He took a hold of John’s head and pulled him up to his own head and kissed him passionately with all his will. John smiled into the kiss.

            John gently pushed Paul’s knees up and settled between his legs. Paul reached into one of the drawers and got out a little bottle of lube. He handed it to John.

‘I need you so badly right now…’ He moaned. John kissed him as he took the bottle from him. He opened it and coated his finger with it. Paul caressed John’s thighs as John pushed Paul’s legs up higher and rubbed with his finger over Paul’s entrance.

‘I love you, macca…’ He whispered into Paul’s ear as he slowly pushed one in. This nearly sent Paul over the edge. John sucked at Paul’s neck as he slowly moved in and out of Paul with his finger, trying to find the spot to make him feel good.

‘AHH! Ohh god… Johnny. Oh Johnny.’ Paul suddenly screamed out. John smiled and nibbled at Paul’s red skin as he pushed in another one. Paul pushed back against his fingers, wanting more. Needing more. Needing more of John.

‘John please. I need you… Please take me…’ Paul pleaded. John gave him one last kiss before letting his fingers slip out. Paul whined at the loss of contact, but soon he felt the head of John’s cock position itself at his tight entrance. John lowered himself on Paul’s body and kissed him lovingly as he slowly entered. Paul groaned, both from the uneasiness as from the pleasure. John held still for a couple of seconds so Paul could adjust before pushing in further. He was taking his time to make it as good for Paul as it felt to him. John pushed till he was completely in. Paul was breathing heavily underneath him. John kissed his cheek sweetly.

‘You okay?’ He asked as he stroked the spot he had just kissed. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah, just start moving.’ He replied. John locked his eyes with Paul’s as he slowly started to move in and out of his younger lover. John groaned with every thrust. It felt so intense. Paul looked a little more uneasy. John quickly searched for the spot. It didn’t take him long to find it.

‘AHH, Yeah! That’s it! AHh fuck…’ Paul groaned. John kissed him again as he started to move faster, hitting Paul’s sweet spot every time. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck and pulled him down. John obliged but continued to move.

            Soon both man were panting and couldn’t say another word. Everything was made clear by their movements and eyes. Even though Paul could feel he was getting close he did not want it to end. Nor did John. They wished they could be like this forever.

            ‘Fuck, Johnny. I’m soo close.’ Paul moaned almost not audible. John got it though. He moved his hand to his lover’s dripping cock and started to jerk him off, sending closer and closer to his climax. Paul ass squeezed around John’s cock, making every move feel more intense and almost unbearable. So close he was. As if Paul had read his mind, he came hard into John’s hand and all over each other, screaming out John’s name as he did so. Paul’s muscles in his ass clenched and tightened around John’s cock, sending him over the edge too. John trusted forward one last time before coming deep inside of Paul as he too screamed his lover’s name.

            John laid on top of Paul. His cock had slipped out. Both were still breathing heavily. Paul kissed the top of John’s head.

‘I love you.’ He said. John looked up at him and kissed his jaw, since that was the easiest to reach. He smiled cutely.

‘Me too. I love you like eggnog.’ He said with a grin. Paul raised an eyebrow.

‘You always get me drunk with your love.’ John said in a sexy deep voice. Paul giggled and pulled john’s head up, kissing him deeply.

* * *

 

John and George were walking around the shopping centre. They were still at the beginning of their career and were only a few times recognized, but nothing to get hung up about.They had already bought a lot of their Christmas shopping, like food and presents but John still had to get his things for his surprise for Paul. They went from shop to shop, but they hadn’t found what they were looking for yet. George had an idea where they could get what John needed, but he’d rather not think about it. To him it was still very weird that John and Paul were in a relationship. In a sexual relationship. George had no idea how they were doing it, but he was certain that they were. Although, the sounds coming from behind their doors did tell a lot. But the whole thing made him feel awkward and stupid, but at the same time he thought it was extremely cute and kinda sexy in a way. George did rather not think too much about it.

            John dragged George into yet another store. This time a story full of costumes. George really hoped they would find something suitable here.

‘John what about this?’ George asked as he held up something which looked like a Santa outfit to him. John turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

‘George, that’s for a  girl. I’m not going to start cross-dressing just yet, okay.’ He said. George took a better look at what he had showed John. It really was a sexy dress.

‘Sorry, John. I didn’t look at it very well. Can’t you just pick something?’ He asked with a sigh. John laid a hand on his shoulder.

‘No. I want something sexy and the only sexy things are for girls. Just keep on looking. I’ll buy you something to eat when we’re done, okay?’ he proposed. George sighed but agreed.

‘Fine. You hurry up in finding something.’  He said. John smiled at him and nodded.

            After just two more shops John finally came out of one with a bag with the stuff he needed. George had stayed outside, saying he couldn’t see any more bloody costumes or he’d die. John had found that George had exaggerated a bit, but well… He still let him wait outside. George was relieved when he saw John walk out with a bag in his hand. John had finally found what he needed. Paul’d better fucking love it, George thought.

            ‘What do you want to eat?’ John asked as he came to stand next to his friend. George grinned at him. Finally it was time to eat.

‘Fish and chips. Didn’t have that in a long time.’ He said. John smiled and nodded.

‘Fine. Let’s go the.’ He replied. He took George’s arm and dragged him with him.

            John and George sat down opposite each other. George was curious what John had bought after a three hour search, not counting in the journey to get here. John took a potato chip, dipped it into the sauce and ate it slowly.

‘Ah, food. Sometimes it’s just like sex. You can’t live without it.’ John said. George laughed. John raised his eyebrow.

‘What? It’s true!’ He said. George shook his head.

‘John. You really can’t live without food. You need it. You can without sex.’ He said. A naughty smile appeared on John’s face. He shook his head and leaned closer.

‘Not if you’ve tried it once with Paul.’ He whispered so no one would here. George’s eyes grew a little wider. John moved closer.

‘He’s tighter and better than any girl you’ve ever fucked.’ He whispered into George ear. George blushed heavily. He couldn’t help but see the image in his head. He pushed John away, back in his seat.

‘Shut it Lennon. I’m still eating here.’ He said. John licked his lips seductively. George quickly looked at his food and began to eat a bit of his fish. He could here John laugh.

            Paul and Ringo were trying to decorate some more of the apartment as John and George arrived back with bags full of Christmas stuff.

‘You got everything, then?’ Paul asked as he walked over to them, leaving Ringo alone with the heavy box full of Christmas records. John gave Paul a quick peck as he reached them. George put the bags aside and took off his coat. Paul took the bags from the ground and placed them on table. John held his bag with the surprize away from his boyfriend, not wanting him to know what was in it.

 ‘Yeah, I think we do. But I’m not so sure. It doesn’t seem much does it?’ John answered Paul’s question. George laughed loudly.

‘John, we’ve got five bags, three big ones and two smaller ones which are not even that much smaller. I think we have everything.’ He said. He took the last bag and brought it over to Paul, who was unpacking everything.

‘Oh, mistletoe… not expecting something big, are you John?’ Paul said as he took out the branch of mistletoe, with a chuckle. John winked at him.

‘I’m always expecting something from you, Macca.’ He answered. George made gagging noises as he walked into the kitchen to make tea for all of them. John stuck his tongue out to  him and walked over to Paul. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist and pulled him against him. Paul smiled and turned. He held the mistletoe over their head and kissed John lovingly on his lips. John moaned against the sexy, red lips of his boyfriend.

            John made it into his and Paul’s bedroom without it being noticed. Only George knew but that was only because John had asked him if he could dump his stuff in his room. George had said he didn’t want it in his room because it was weird and he still couldn’t see a costume yet without dying. John had pushed the bag of stuff in his face and George had dramatically acted like he was dying. The other option was out of the question. That was Ringo, but John was certain that he would tell Paul after some time. The lad couldn’t keep a secret. John opened the closet door and looked for a place to put it without it being seen. Pitifully there was no such place in the closet. John closed it with a loud bang. He cringed at the amount of noise. He waited to be sure no one had heard him.

            ‘Johnny, come here for a sec!’ Paul shouted from the living room. John laid his book on the side and stood up. He opened the door and within one second he had a bassist hanging from his neck. He laughed and hugged Paul.

‘I missed you.’ Paul said. It sounded muffled since Paul’s mouth was against John’s shoulder. John kissed Paul’s head.

‘The others are out.’ Paul whispered into John’s ear.

            John and Paul sat in front of the warm fireplace. Clothes ruffled up and hair messy from their previous making-out activity. Paul laid curled up against John’s chest with John’s arms tightly wrapped around him. It was snowing heavily again outside. John stared out of the window, watching the snow fall as Frank Sinatra sang to them through the record player. It had been an old record of Paul’s father and Paul always got a little sentimental around Christmas time. To john it just gave the Christmas atmosphere just that little boast what it needed. John giggled as he felt Paul’s hair tickle against his cheek. He looked at him. Paul placed a kiss on his lips before standing up. John watched him. A new song started to play. It was ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’. Paul offered him his hand, which John took gladly. Paul helped him up. John smiled at him. Paul smiled back as he placed John’s hands on his hip. John knew what Paul wanted to do. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck and laid his head on John’s shoulder. He slowly started to move on the rhythm of the music. John held Paul tightly against him as he started to dance too. He could feel Paul smile against his neck. John nuzzled his nose into Paul’s dark brown hair. He had never realized how good Paul’s hair smelled until know.

            Paul held tightly onto John, not planning on letting go any time soon. It was their first Christmas, and just being here with John was the best present he could ask for. He was glad John didn’t mind that he was a little clingy these days. Paul giggled as John nuzzled his nose into his dark hair. Paul felt a pleasant warmth spread through his body from his heart. He wished they could stay like this together forever. Never letting go. Just the two of them, holding each other, loving each other.

‘I love you, John.’ Paul said softly. John tilted Paul’s head from his shoulder and searched for his eyes. Paul blushed as their eyes locked. John looked so beautiful. The light from the candles and the tree lit up his face and gave his auburn hair a nice glow. Paul could see the reflection of the fire in John’s eyes. John smiled cutely at him, making Paul’s heart flutter.

‘I love you too, Paulie.’ He said in a wooing voice, making Paul’s knees weak. Paul held onto John tightly as John leaned in and lovingly placed his cherry lips against Paul’s. Paul’s eyes fell close and he moved his lips with John’s.

‘I love you soo much.’ John moaned against Paul’s lips. Paul tangled his fingers in John’s hair and pulled him closer. John broke the kiss and grinned at Paul.

‘If I can just kiss you whenever I want, why on earth did I buy that stupid branch of a  stupid tree?’ John joked. Paul chuckled as caressed John’s cheek.

‘I truly don’t know.’ He said. John took Paul’s head in his hands and placed kisses all over Paul’s face, making him blush and giggle.

‘Stop it John. Or even the mistletoe won’t help you.’ He said. John laughed.

‘Stupid git.’ He said. Paul smiled too.

‘But I am your stupid git.’ He said. John nodded.

‘And you always will be.’

* * *

It was time for the preparations. George and Ringo had both taken Paul to Brian Epstein’s house to celebrate Christmas eve there. George and Ringo would stay there and Paul would go home by himself to find John waiting for him. John didn’t know why it would be logical that he wasn’t there too, but then he hadn’t really listened when George had told him his plan.. The most important thing is that he had another four hours until Paul would have come in. Probably all wet from the snow.

            John sat with a cup of tea on the cough, looking at the stuff he had bought. John felt nervous. What if Paul didn’t like it? Was it too much? Paul would probably find him weird and laugh at him. John shook his head.

‘Don’t you dare to blow it off now, Lennon.’ He told himself.

‘Even George said Paul would like it. George is probably right. Paul does share a lot with him. And I still have another little present for him. It isn’t like he doesn’t get anything from under the Christmas tree.’ John told himself as he stood up.

            John shut the door to the bathroom behind him and locked it as he walked in. Although no one was in, there still was a chance that Paul would come home too early and walk in on him. It would ruin the whole surprise. John emptied his little plastic bag, which he had gotten out of the closet earlier, and sorted it all out. Clothing on one pile and accessories and stuff on the other. He sighed.

‘Come on, Lennon. Birds do it all the time too right? Why would this be any different?’ He asked himself. He took a deep breath and slowly started to undress.

            When he had put on all the clothing, it wasn’t much though, he looked at himself in the mirror. It had worked out quite well. He wore a red robe, tied around his middle with a pair of tight red briefs underneath them. On the border of the robe was white fluff, which gave it a  Christmassy look. On the top of his head he wore a Christmas hat like Santa. He looked damn sexy in it. John couldn’t wait to see Paul’s face. He grinned to himself in the mirror.

            John took a look at the clock. Just half an hour and Paul would come in. John felt himself getting nervous now. They had done this kind of stuff before, but never really like this. John was still worried that Paul wouldn’t like it. He kept telling himself that Paul was a dirty pervert who would love this stuff.  John swallowed thickly as he placed the last couple of things in their spot and waited for his lover.

            It had been so cold outside. Paul couldn’t wait to get home and sink into a warm bath with John. Warming up was the only thing he could think about.

            Paul ruffled his hair so the snow would get out. His hair was already wet and so it didn’t really help. Paul tried to open the front door. He failed. He sighed and got out his house key and unlocked the door. Paul wondered why John had locked it. He was home, right? Paul walked in and closed the door behind him. He could feel his fingers tinkle. He rubbed them together and blew on them in order to warm them up.

            Paul took off his jacket, scarf, gloves and boots and laid them by the front door so they could dry there. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair as best as he could. He still had to look a little pretty for John. He opened the door to the living room. It was dark in the room. There was light. But only a little from the fireplace and a few dimmed lights in the corner. Paul blinked with his eyes a few times so his eyes could get used to the lack of light.  

            ‘Hello, James…’ Paul suddenly heard. His eyes shot open. He didn’t recognize the voice, though it did sound very familiar. Paul slowly looked around the room. He saw a dark figure sitting on a large comfy  chair in the corner of the room. Paul slowly walked closer.  He could hear the man laugh. It was a jolly laugh.

‘Don’t be shy or have you been a bad boy?’ The man said. The voice sent shivers down Paul’s spine. It was creepy but somehow kind of sexy. He was certain he had heard that voice before. Paul didn’t have a good feeling about this at all. Paul took a deep breath and walked closer to the man sitting in the corner. He wondered if it was some crazed fan, but he wasn’t that famous (yet) so it would be very unlikely.

            Suddenly more lights went on and the room grew a little brighter, but still dimmed. Paul saw the man was smiling. He immediately knew who it was. He’d recognize that smile anywhere. A smile appeared on Paul’s face.

‘Oh, Santa what a surprize.’ He said, playing along. He heard John chuckle. It was him. Paul was certain he was. Paul walked closer till he could see John clearly. Paul’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw him. He looked extremely gorgeous in the outfit. His hat looked adorable on his head and the robe showed just enough to get Paul’s mouth start to water. Fuck, Paul thought. Santa John sat up and patted on his lap.

‘Sit down, dear boy and tell Santa what you want for Christmas, eh?’ He said. Paul had to chuckle at the ‘eh’. Like the ‘real’ Santa would say that. Paul obliged and sat down on John’s lap, making sure to wiggle his ass a little to let John know he was definitely up to it. John wrapped one arm around Paul’s middle and pushed him against his chest. The other, he laid on Paul’s upper tight, just a little higher than needed. Paul sat like a school girl, with his legs pressed together and his hands between them. Paul saw John licking his lips from the corner of his eye.

            ‘So James. Have you been a good boy?’ John said. He moved his lips closer to Paul’s ears and breathed into them, making Paul shudder. John smiled.

‘Or have you been a naughty boy? A very naughty boy?’ John whispered into Paul’s ear as he squeezed Paul’s tight. Paul bit his lip as his jeans grew tighter with every word. He slowly nodded.

‘What was that? Sorry I didn’t hear.’ John teased Paul. Paul took a deep breath to calm himself down.

‘I’ve been a good boy…’ Paul said softly, afraid that he would moan as he spoke any louder. John began to move his hand up and down Paul’s leg.

‘That’s not what I’ve heard from my little elves.’ John said, ‘They told me you were very, very naughty. You aren’t lying to me, are you? Because than you are a very bad boy.’ John said in a sexy voice to Paul.

‘I have been good.’ Paul played along in an innocent voice. He looked at Santa John with wet puppy dog eyes, making John’s heart nearly break. Paul started playing with the fluff on John’s robe. John watched Paul’s skilful, slim fingers.

‘I don’t believe you. How do I know you are not lying? You won’t be the first.’ John continued, his voice was slightly cracking.

‘But you have to believe me Santa. I really want my Christmas present. I’ve been such a good boy this year. I promise you!’ Paul pleaded. John grinned and moved his fingers slowly to Paul’s obvious erection.

‘Make me believe you. Show me how _good_ you are.’ John said sexily into Paul’s ear. Paul had to giggle slightly but tried to stay serious.

            Paul sat on John’s lap facing him, his knees on both of John’s sides. Paul was glad John hadn’t put on a beard. That would have been too weird for him. Paul grabbed the back of the seat with his hands for support after he had placed John’s hands under his bum. John grinned up at him as Paul hovered over him. Paul’s hair was still damp from the snow and it stuck to his forehead. He looked damn fine.  John squeezed Paul’s ass cheeks, making Paul bit his lip sexily.

            Paul leaned in, placing a little kiss on the corners of John’s mouth as his hands massaged his shoulders. John smiled.

‘You shall have to do better than that, James Paul McCartney.’ John said teasingly. Paul smiled and gave him a little Eskimo kiss.

‘I’ve only just started. Don’t you worry.’ He answered him with a little wink. John winked back in reply. Paul chuckled and placed a kiss on John’s thin lips. John moaned against the pair of lips as he propped his tongue out and pushing them between Paul’s cherry lips. Paul broke the kiss.

‘Oh, Santa!’ He exclaimed as he slowly rubbed his ass against the bulge in John’s red pants. John grinned at him, trying not to give into Paul’s actions just yet. He wanted Paul to make him, to seduce him. He was going to get it tough, though John had to admit that he was doing quite a good job. His little friend in his jeans was certainly waking up.

            Paul moved his plump lips to the crook of John’s neck. He bit down gently as he slowly let his hand move down, inside of John’s robe. He caressed the smooth skin with his fingertips. John arched his back into the touch of Paul’s warm hands. Paul took that as a good sign and licked the red spot on John’s neck.

‘Am I a good boy, Santa?’ Paul whispered into John’s ear as he rubbed his ass over John’s erection and his fingers over his hard nipples. John grinned.

‘More naughty, teasing me so…’ He replied. He pulled Paul closed against him and kissed Paul’s ear.

‘Be a good boy and help me with this.’ He said as he took Paul’s hand and guided it to his still growing cock in his baggy but somehow still too tight trousers. Paul removed his lips from John’s neck and looked deep into John’s dark eyes and he grabbed him. John groaned and squeezed Paul’s ass harder.

‘Yes Mr Clause.’ Paul said sexually. He slowly undid John’s robe and let the top slide of John,  exposing John’s slightly glistering skin. He had red sparkles over his body. Paul grinned at the sight.

‘They’re eatable. I got them in the supermarket.’ John said with a little wink.

‘That’s a new meaning to the whole decorating-your-food-thing.’ Paul said with a chuckle. John grinned, put his hand behind Paul’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Paul obliged and let his eyes fall shut as John kissed him passionately. 

* * *

Paul let his tongue swirl around John’s warm mouth as his hands worked on getting John’s baggy shorts down. John didn’t make it any easier by holding Paul down on his lap. Paul managed to get his fingers underneath the waistband and was now slowly dragging the red Christmas shorts down. John removed his hands from Paul’s ass and cupped Paul’s cheek with one as he used to other to pull Paul’s closer to him by placing it on the back of Paul’s shoulder. Paul moaned into John’s open mouth. Slowly the little red briefs came from under the shorts. John helped Paul a little and kicked his shorts off. Paul cocked his head to make the kiss deeper as he started to caress John’s hard-on through the briefs.

‘That’s a good boy…’ John moaned as Paul started to lick his way down over John’s throat to his chest, tasting the sweet glitters on John’s skin. Paul could feel his cock stir. He needed some attention. He glared up at John as he continued to lick and rub. John’s eyes were closed and it didn’t really look like he was going to do anything.

            Paul soon found John’s nipples and sucked on them as he slowly slid John’s briefs down too. John groaned as his cock was being freed. Paul giggled. He felt a hand cupping his cheek. Paul looked up with big puppy eyes and found John staring at him with a cute, loving smile and lust in his hungry eyes. Paul just wanted to jerk his clothes off and hump against him. He didn’t.

‘Paulie…’ John’s breathing was heavy. He tilted Paul’s head up and kissed him on his lips, making Paul blush a little.

‘Naughty boys don’t get any presents,’ He whispered, ‘If you want it, you shall have to work for it.’ He kissed Paul deeply. Paul moaned as he slid his hand down to John’s erection and took him in his hand. John twitched. Paul slowly slid his other hand down too and started to undo his jeans too as he continued to kiss John.

‘Ahhh, yessss.’ John moaned as Paul took his and John’s cock in one hand and started to stroke them both. Paul broke the kiss and let his head rest on John’s shoulder as he shuddered under to friction between his and John’s cock. He needed this. He needed John. He needed him badly.

            Clothes were lying nearly everywhere in the room, thrown away because they were in the way and annoying. The fire in the fireplace was getting low but the boys were still hot. John and Paul’s eyes were locked. They couldn’t look away. Paul’s lips were swollen, red and wet. John licked them with his tongue as he continued to stare into Paul’s sweet eyes. Paul was moaning and groaning with pleasure as he felt John’s skilled fingers moving inside of him, stretching him for what was about to come. The whole role playing had slowly faded away in the love and want.

            ‘Fuck, John!’ Paul moaned as he threw his head back, finally breaking their eye contact. John kissed Paul’s chest as he let his fingers slip out. Paul didn’t protest and lifted his bum a little higher and John positioned himself under Paul’s opening. John grabbed Paul’s hips with his hands and slowly guided him down. Paul groaned in feeling of pain and pleasure as John slowly entered him. He bit his lip. John lifted one hand and started caressing Paul’s face with gently movements of his fingers as Paul slowly sat down. A sigh of relieve came from Paul’s mouth as John was fully in and Paul felt John’s thighs against his own. John sat up a bit and kissed Paul forcefully on the lips.

‘You’re so beautiful, Paul.’ John whispered. Paul shuddered and wrapped his arms behind John’s neck, holding him close as he slowly started to move. John helped him with his hands. Paul let his head rest against John’s shoulder and kissed him there a few times between thrust from John, not being able to make out any sounds but gasping ones.

‘So beautiful.’ John said again as he drove his cock deep inside of Paul. Paul kissed the crook of his neck as a thank you. He heard John chuckle.

‘Ahhh fuck!’ Paul suddenly yelled as he threw his head back. John licked his lips. John tried to keep hitting that same little lump inside of his boyfriend, making Paul scream and pant with every move. Paul began to move his hips up and down, meeting John’s thrusts.

‘Ahh… John… Ah I… I fuck… Oh John…. I love you! Ohh god!’ Paul managed to get out. John kissed Paul’s neck and sucked. Paul cocked his head and tanged his fingers in John’s messy, auburn hair.

‘I know… Oh… Paul… Ahh I love… Fuck… I love you…’ John answered. He could feel his was getting close. He sped up his thrust, making Paul squirm around.

‘Ohh, so good… Oh!’ John moaned. Paul nodded heavily as he attacked John’s lips and kissed him. Pushing his tongue down John’s throat.

            Paul was so close. All he needed was just a little push. He slowly slid his hand down and took himself in his hand. He started to jerk himself off quickly. John noticed and took over. Paul knew he would come any second. His head felt dizzy, he couldn’t think straight and his cock felt like as if it was going to blow.

‘John… John… Please… Cum inside me…’ Paul softly whispered into John’s ear. That was enough for John to cum. He thrusted up once more as deep as he could. Paul could feel John’s cock spurting it’s load inside him. John called out his name as he came. Paul was done for. John’s wrists made a sudden movement and Paul came hard on John’s sparkling chest, calling out John’s name as loud as he could.

‘Merry Christmas, Paulie.’ John whispered into Paul’s ear when he had caught his breath back.

            Paul woke up that next morning and found John sleeping peacefully next to him on the bed, holding him tightly. Paul yawned and rolled over so he was facing John. John’s lips were slightly parted and his breathing regular. Paul let his fingers run over John’s chest which was slowly moving up and down with every breath. John’s chest was still full of glitters and they stuck to Paul’s fingers. Paul removed his fingers and looked at the sparkles on them. He brought one finger to his mouth and sucked on it. The glitters still tasted good. So sweet. Paul closed his eyes and sucked harder, wanting more.

‘Macca…’ Paul suddenly heard. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that John was looking at him with a smile. Paul quickly let his finger slip from his mouth. John moved his head closer to him and kissed Paul sweetly. Paul let his eyes fall shut and kissed back. John took Paul’s hand and slowly let one of Paul’s sparkling fingers slide into his mouth as he broke the kiss. Paul watched him, not saying anything. John slowly began to suck, making Paul’s blood rush to his crotch.

‘Hmmm…. This is good.’ John moaning around his finger. Paul blushed and quickly got on top of John. John smiled up at him and let his fingers run through Paul’s hair. Paul smiled back at him before leaning in and gently, yet passionately, placing a kiss on John’s thin, red lips. John moaned against them.

‘MERRY CHRISTMAS!’ They suddenly heard. Paul quickly broke the kiss and looked at the doorway.

‘Oh, god! Sorry… I’m so sorry! I’ll come back later!’ Ringo quickly said with a flushed face as he quickly turned around and ran out. John started laughing loudly, finding it extremely funny. Paul just stared at the door as it loudly fell shut.

Paul slowly rolled off John, lying next to him with his head on John’s chest which moved up and down rapidly since he was still laughing. Paul listened to George and Ringo in the room next to them with a big grin on his face.

‘I told you they were still in bed!’ They heard George say. John placed a little kiss on top of Paul’s head as he started to play with Paul’s fingers.

‘Yeah! That they were still in bed! Not that they were going at it!’ Ringo yelled back.

‘Well, what do you expect?! This are John and Paul who we’re talking about.’ George replied. Paul could hear he was laughing a little.

‘You could have been clearer. It could have been they were still asleep!’ Ringo said.

‘Now you know that they weren’t. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal anyway. It wasn’t like they were really doing it.’ George said, ‘They were only kissing. It’s not like you’ve never seen that.’

‘This is a little different than from when they are just kissing.’ Ringo replied.

‘How is that different? They are doing the same thing right?’ George asked.

‘Yeah, but then you know they are not going to have sex. Then it’s just kissing.’ Ringo said. Paul giggled as John  tickled his tummy.

‘You don’t know that. They still do stuff, even though there’s no bed. What do you think they do all the time when they are going to the bathroom?’ George asked with a chuckle. Paul could picture Ringo’s expression. His face slowly turning white.

‘Eww! That’s disgusting! People use the toilets!’ Ringo said loudly.

‘Why do you think I never go after John and Paul have used them?’ George laughed. Paul turned his face to his boyfriend and kissed his chin sweetly.

‘I love you, Santa.’ Paul said. John laughed and kissed his lips.

‘I love you too, Paul.’ He replied. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck and kissed him deeply.

            ‘PRESTENTS! Santa has come!’ George screamed as they all entered the little living room. Paul had to giggle.

‘He sure did.’ He whispered into John’s ear. John pushed him playfully. George had already threw himself at the presents under the Christmas tree. Ringo followed quickly and then Paul. John stood back and watched as his three friends started fighting over whose presents were whose.

‘Eh, That’s mine! It says:  to the most important one. That must be me!’ John heard George say. He held up a big red box with white stripes and a big golden bow on top of it. Before George could bring his treasure in safety, Paul had grabbed it with both hands and was pulling hard to get it out of George’s hands. George had to try hard not to fall over in the tree.

‘No it’s mine! I was the last to join. Without me you guys would still be second range performers in leather gear in Hamburg, making less than two pounds a week!’ Ringo yelled as he dived onto the present which was being moved between George and Paul’s hungry hands. John moved quickly and gathered all the other presents  around him and laid on it like a chicken protecting her egg.

‘hey! He’s getting all the rest!’ George screamed as he noticed what John had done. Paul jumped up in the air clapping his hands enthusiastically.

‘Yeah! No me and John have everything! You can have that silly little present.’ Paul screamed. John laughed evilly.

‘What makes you think I’m going to share this with you?! IT’S ALL MINE!’ John yelled in an evil voice. Paul pouted.

‘But Johnny!!’ He pleaded with a stupid voice which a spoilt kid always used to pursue his dad to buy him something which costs more than one house! George quickly grabbed the big present out of Ringo’s hand and ran around the room with it.

‘Mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine!‘ George sang loudly.  Ringo threw in everything he had and started crying like a baby. Calling out his mother’s name for help. To safe him from the evil bullies.

            ‘AND NOW QUIET!’ The Beatles suddenly heard from across the room. Paul immediately stopped moaning and Ringo stopped crying. John fell quiet immediately. Only George continued to ran around while singing from the top of his lungs.

‘GEORGE HARRISON! PUT THAT STUPID PRESENT DOWN IMMEDIATELY OR I’LL TELL YOUR MOTHER ON YOU!’ The man who had ordered them to stop shouted from the doorway. George dropped on his knees on the floor and fell quiet, but held onto his present tightly.

‘But Brian… I was… They… They all kept on stealing me present.’ George whined. Paul and John couldn’t help laughing at how stupid he sounded.

‘I don’t have anything!’ Ringo howled as he started his fake crying again, ‘I never have anything! Santa doesn’t like me!’ John and Paul had to laugh harder and that sure didn’t help Brian’s good Christmas mood.

‘Everybody keep calm!’ Brian shouted. The laughing changed into secret giggling and the whining from the other two lads stopped.

‘Now, good… Since you guys can’t handle this, I will take care of this all.’ Brian said as he walked over to George and got the present out of his hands and brought it over to John and the other presents. After Brian had put it down he placed his hands in his sides and beckoned the boys to sit of the cough.

            ‘Now. I’ll give you all your presents since you obviously can’t handle it.’ Brian said as he picked up a little present from the pile. Everybody watched with anticipation. Brian had to smile at how adorable they all looked. He took a quick look on the present to find a name. As soon as he found it he threw it into that persons hands. Paul caught it.

‘Mine!’ He exclaimed in a cute little childish voice with made John’s heart flutter.

Paul slowly moved his hands over the thin, square package. All the others watched closely, not wanting to miss a thing. Paul carefully removed the wrapping paper from his present. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what it was. His head immediately turned to John.

‘You remembered!’ He said. John smiled at him and nodded.

‘I had Astrid send it over from Hamburg.  It was rather exciting if it would be here on time. But it did!’ He said. Paul put his present away and hugged John tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly.

‘Thank you, John! Thank you!’ Paul said between kisses. John just held onto him and kissed him back as Paul placed a little kiss on his lips. Paul let go of John and quickly caught his present. It was a small, silver bracelet with his and John’s initials in it. Paul immediately put it around his wristed and looked at it from the next five minutes. John stared lovingly at his boyfriend. He was so glad Paul liked it. It had been kind of tricky giving him a bracelet. But as long as he was happy with it, it was fine.  John remembered how Paul had told him he wanted to give this to the right one and have one himself too. John had always remembered that. John couldn’t look away from Paul’s smiling face and didn’t bother to look at what the other got.

            The whole present exchange went on for about twenty minutes and then finally there were only two presents left. The big one and a small one. Brian picked up the small one and handed it to John. John wondered what Paul had gotten him. It was very small, and John was afraid Paul hadn’t really cared for a present for him.

‘Thanks Bri!’ John said as he took the small little thing from his manager. He stared at it, afraid of what was inside it.

‘Come on, Lennon! Open it!’ George suddenly said. Paul gave him a warning look. But John nodded and slowly began to unwrap his little present.

‘Oh my god!’ John said as he saw what it was. It was a silver coloured guitar pic with J.W.L written on it. John stared at it. He loved it.

‘Merry Crimble, John.’ Paul said with a cute giggle. John stared up at him before hugging him.

‘Macca, this is great! I love it! Thank you!’ John said as he kissed Paul’s belly, making him giggle.

‘You’re welcome, John. I’m glad you like it.’ Paul said. John gave him a big kiss on his lips before letting go of him.

            ‘So, whose present is that, then?’ George asked, pointing at the big present which still stood there. The Beatles fell quiet, except John.

‘For Mr Brian Epstein of course!’ He exclaimed as he got up and handed Brian the big box. John gave Brian a quick peck on his cheek, making him blush.

‘Merry Crimble, Eppy. From all of us.’ John said.

‘I didn’t pay for it!’ George said.

‘You still owe me two pounds fifty.’ John replied with a wink. Paul and Ringo giggled.

‘Wow, boys. You really shouldn’t have done this.’ Brian said as he sat down on the cough. He stared at the big box. He tore the bow of it and opened it. There was a smaller box inside it. Brian got it out and opened that one too. All  Beatles were watching with raised eyebrows except John. In the smaller box was an even smaller one, and in that a smaller one too. This continued to go on for a couple of boxes until it was really small. Just a little square box. Brian opened it, expecting it to be another box. But it wasn’t. It was just a little tie. Brian stared at it.

‘When I said you guys really shouldn’t have done this… I meant it. You really shouldn’t have done this.’ He said. He got the blue and silver stripped tie out of the box and unrolled it. A small piece of paper fell on the ground. Brian raised an eyebrow and got it off the ground. Paul, George and Ringo watched with open mouths. Brian unfolded it. It was a letter and by the look of it, it had already been read. Brian started reading it. John smiled as he saw Brian’s eyes grew wider with every word he read.

‘Oh god… Oh… I… You boys… John…’Brian tried as he stared at John. John nodded with a big smile on his face.

‘Incredible, isn’t it?’ He asked. Brian nodded and read the letter over and over again.

‘What’s incredible? What’s going on? I want to know? I have to right to know what’s going on!’ Paul said in a sassy voice from the cough. John just smiled at him.

‘You guys have been signed! YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE A RECORD!’ Brian shouted out.

‘Wait what?’ Paul asked. He looked at John. John nodded. Brian began to jump up and down, grabbed John’s arm and encouraged him to do the same. John went with it. The others were startled and couldn’t do anything for a couple of minutes before jumping up and dancing around like freaks.

‘WE’RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS!’ George and Ringo sang loudly. John hugged Paul tightly and then Brian.

‘I can’t believe it!’ Brian said as they all had calmed down. They were sitting on a big table, having breakfast, enjoying their success.

‘Why? We’re not that bad…’ John joked. Paul pored him.

‘Ouch, that hurts Paul. You can’t be a naughty boy or you won’t get anything for Christmas next year.’ John said.

‘Or maybe he’ll pay me another fun visit, for a real white Christmas.’ Paul said suggestively. George choked on his drink. Ringo and Brian didn’t get it and continued to eat and be happy.

‘Maybe next year, we’ll be sitting here, listing to our own little record.’ Ringo said. Brian nodded.

‘Let’s hope so. Merry Christmas, everyone!’ Brian said as he raised his glass for a toast. The others raised their glasses too.

‘Merry Crimble.’ The Beatles said as they toasted.

‘Let it be a sparkly one!’ George added with, making John and Paul blush.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
